


Improvise

by emani-writes (Thrsdynxt)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, Dildos, Dry Humping, Fade to Black, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Snogging, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrsdynxt/pseuds/emani-writes
Summary: Just after highschool AU.Dean and Cas are involved in some pretty heavy petting on the roof of the Impala that results in a dented fender. While Dean freaks out that John is going to kill him, Cas thinks up a rather ingenious solution.





	Improvise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maliciouslycreative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/gifts).



> Based on [this](http://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com/post/159915772971/emani-writes-maliciouslycreative) post/video.

Cas draped himself over Dean as they lay on the hood of the Impala, pressing hot, desperate kisses to his mouth and jaw and neck. Grinding himself against Dean’s hip, Cas mewled needily in his boyfriend’s ear, delighting when Dean’s grip on him tightened, pulling their bodies, sweaty from the humid July air, impossibly closer together.

It had been, hands down, one of their best nights ever. Dean, insisting on taking his best friend recently turned boyfriend on an actual, real, honest-to-god date, had somehow talked his father into letting him borrow the old Impala, claiming it was his newfound maturity after only just graduating high school that did it. Cas didn’t believe him for a second, but that hadn’t stopped his delight as he took full advantage of the bench seats to press up close to Dean all throughout their date. 

And what a date. The burgers had been superb, the action movie entertaining, and ice cream from the local shop seemed all the sweeter for the company Cas had with him. For the title Dean now carried. 

Boyfriend. 

Just thinking it sent thrills up Cas’ spine and coiled delightfully low in his stomach. He, Castiel Novak, was on an actual, real, honest-to-god date with his _boyfriend_ , Dean Winchester. And Cas desperately hadn’t wanted the night to end. Which was how they found themselves parked in Cas’ parent’s empty driveway, laying on the hood of the Impala, and stargazing. 

At least, it had started that way. But that was before Cas had pressed up against Dean, brushing a chaste kiss to Dean’s neck, and slinging one of his toned thighs between Dean’s. Dean had shivered despite the heat, the sensation rocketing to Cas’ burgeoning erection and he really hadn’t been able to stop himself from grinding into Dean’s hip. When most delicious moan Cas had ever heard escape Dean’s throat, Cas was lost. They kissed and panted and petted, dragging lips and teeth and hands over each other with a ferocity they hadn’t experienced since the night Cas had drunkenly confessed his feelings to Dean and they’d fucked hard and fast on the picnic table outside Charlie’s graduation party. 

Cas moaned at Dean’s hand trailing down his back and fingers gripping his ass hard. Cas thrust, pressing his regretfully still clothed cock even harder against Dean’s hip. He kissed Dean forcefully, nipping and licking into his mouth and reaching his own hand down to slip awkwardly beneath the waistband of Dean’s jeans. Questing fingers found hard flesh and, smirking triumphantly, Cas squeezed. Bucking at the sensation, Dean’s legs flailed out and a heavy heeled boot slammed down on the Impala’s fender with a heart-stopping boom.

They froze, staring at one another with growing panic. Cas moved first, yanking his hand out of Dean’s pants and sliding awkwardly off the hood of the car, Dean not far behind, to assess just how bad it really was.

The dent stood out in sharp contrast despite the low light of the lone streetlamp. Heart dropping, Cas’ guts churned icy and hot. Beside him, Dean trembled.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” Dean chanted, eyes wide and suspiciously glassy and utterly unable to look away from the dent he and Cas had created. “I’m dead. I’m dead. He’s gonna kill me. My dad is gonna kill me.” His hands found his hair, pulling, and a high whine escaped his lips. 

Cas’ chest tightened painfully at Dean’s distress. He wrung his hands, brain whizzing through possible scenarios and outcomes and a brief vision of Dean’s body broken and bloody at the hands of an enraged John Winchester. Cas shook his head roughly, freezing tense as an idea struck him. 

He grabbed Dean’s shoulder shaking him roughly. “I think I have an idea. Stay here.”

Turning without waiting for a response, Cas sprinted as fast as his track toned legs could take him, up the steps to the front door, flinging it open to the dark, empty house beyond, and racing up the stairs to his room. Skidding to a stop in front of his bed, Cas dropped to his knees and pulled out a medium sized tote, digging through it and crying out triumphantly when he found what he’d been looking for. He shoved the tote haphazardly back under his bed and ran back down the hall, taking the steps two at a time. 

He was panting hard when he reached Dean. Cas gently pushed his boyfriend aside and hesitated only a moment before pressing the suction cup of his large, shiny black dildo into the center of the dent. He took a deep, steadying breath before yanking, the pressure from the suction cup pulling the dent back out with a small ‘thum’. 

“Ha!” Cas shouted, pumping a fist into the air. He turned, grinning an enthusiastic, gummy smile that dimmed upon seeing Dean. Green eyes darted between the fender and the dildo still gripped tight in Cas’ hand before glancing up at Cas’ face only to drop just as quickly. Dean’s face glowed with a hard blush Cas could see even in the low lighting.

“Dean?” Cas asked tentatively, abortively moving the dildo so it was partily behind his back and out of Dean’s line of sight. “It’s fixed now. Are.. um. Are you okay?”

Nodding frantically, Dean’s eyes once more darted to where Cas’ arm disappeared behind his back. Cas’ stomach rolled in a new panic when Dean cleared his throat.

“That, ah…” Dean coughed. “That thing is really fucking big, Cas. You… you ever actually use it?” Dean muttered, eyes fixed firmly on the ground near Cas’ feet. Cas blushed furiously and he swallowed hard.

“I… yeah. Sometimes.”

Dean’s body tensed and his gaze met Cas’. “Yeah?” he breathed, and Cas’ felt himself harden at the blatant lust in Dean’s eyes. He nodded slowly, barely holding back a whimper when Dean licked his lips.

Dean shuffled forward, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He pressed himself flush against Cas, hand reaching around to pull the dildo from his grasp, and pressed his full lips to the shell of Cas’ ear. “Think maybe I could watch sometime?” he breathed, tickling the fine hairs on Cas’ nape and causing him to shiver in desire. 

“Yeah,” Cas moaned, a quiver in his voice as his hips involuntarily bucked against Dean’s. “Now?”

Dean’s smirk was positively feral. “Now’s good."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr at me! I am emani-writes.](http://emani-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, cool kids leave reviews!
> 
> Also, also. I did (vaguely, barely) research it and you can use a suction cup dent remover on a classic car if it is a minor dent that did not crease the metal or chip the paint. Actually, that’s probably applicable to any time you can use that method, not just classic cars.


End file.
